Voodoo Shenanigans
by PowerOfTheKeyboard
Summary: A Mianite Fanfic where there's a littele more detail on some shenanigans between Tom and Jordan as Jordan uses Voodoo magic. Quite a bit of Syndisparklez fluff, possible angst/smut. Rated T for language bc there's a name that Tom uses for Sparklez if you know what I mean.


**A/N: So this is my first fanfiction, but bear with me. Anyways, I've been meaning to get around to writing this one, and it's just some Mianite (Syndisparklez) fluff (maybe a little bit of angst and smut) that could've taken place around the time when Jordan was using the Voodoo dolls on Tom. There will be quite a few elements from the stream, but a few twists. Enjoy!**

Jordan's Pov:

I flew above Tom in his smeltery, my hands shaking with with anticipation. 'This'll be such a good troll if I can pull this off' I thought. I dove down, the bubbles from the invisibility potion trailing behind me, and he must've seen the shimmering of my presence, as I was unsuccessful in getting a taglock. After a few more efforts I was successful. I couldn't help but snicker as I flew away, preparing for fun to ensue.

After rebinding the unsuccessful poppet from Tucker to Tom, I grabbed my bone needles. I still had some invisibility in affect so I decided to return to the smeltery to watch Tom's reaction. He seemed to be grumbling about, aware that I was up to something. A grin came to my face at the thought of the young Dianitee getting random pricks of pain. I took a bone needle and stabbed it into his side, and watched his corresponding reaction of pain. I took another needle and stabbed it in his foot. He proceeded to prance about on one foot, oblivious to the source of pain. I knew that I should let up before completely blowing my cover, but I couldn't control myself. I was still a little angry. We had created an alliance. Did he even understand what that was? A needle to the stomach, a needle to the knee, a needle to the back. Tom doubled over in the instantaneous pain. Three needles through the head. The blue haired boy clutched his head in agony.

"Arrrgh. That better not be you Sparklez. If you bleed, I bleed."

I looked up from the poppet. Tom look very pained. I looked back to the needle ridden doll. A sudden pang of guilt wrung throughout my core. Did Tom really deserve this? I flew away before the last of my potion could run out, and my whereabouts given away.

I returned to my house and sat on my bed. Sure Tom deserved some pain, but why had I so violently shoved so many needles into the poppet. The point was to troll him. Not brutally injure him. Why was I so purgeturbed about Tom killing me so often. It was just an alliance. It's not like I had feelings for him and was offended that he would so easily kill me. Right?

In the midst of my self questioning, I had a sudden idea. Why should I bring pain to Tom when I can confuse him in other ways? A devious grin came to my face as I pulled out the poppet.

"Prepare yourself Tommy boi" I said to myself as grinned devilishly at the thought of scaring Tom. I breathed on the neck of the poppet. Then I trailed my finger along the spine. I tickled the common sensitive spots: the feet, the armpits, the stomach. What other sensations could drive Tom mad? At this thought I stopped. There were too many possibilities. I needed to at least wait until I knew Tom was at least annoyed.

Tom's Pov:

It felt as though needles were piercing my body, which in hindsight is very accurate. The worst was the head though. It was like the worst headache I'd ever experienced times ten. I had already called Sparklez out, but once the pain subsided I wanted to be sure I knew he was there.

"SparkleyDick!" I yelled in agony. I looked about for any signs of my invisible foe, but he must have left. I grumbled about and set back to working in the smeltery, free of pain, until all of a sudden a new sensation swept over me. It felt as though someone had breathed down my back. Shivers shook my body. Was this Sparklez, back to his shenanigans? Before I could make a move to find out another set of shivers took ahold of my body as it felt like a giant finger crept up my spine. This was definitely creepy, but before I could begin to fly off to put a stop to Jordan's foolery, yet another sensation swept over me, this one far less violating. I began to jerk spastically as the result of a giant tickling hand in some of my most sensitive spots. After the uncontrollable discomfort I decided to set out to teach Sparklez a lesson. I knew I wasn't technically allowed into the town so I dumped most of my stuff into a chest, but keeping my wings and bow, for the sake of the upcoming revenge.

Jordan's Pov:

I had already dumped most of my heavy things into my ME system, deciding the rest of the day would be devoted to trolling Tom, when I heard a knock at my garage door. Who wanted me now? And why did the have the audacity to knock on my _garage_ door? Didn't they know I had important matters to attend to? Probably not. I shrugged off my annoyance and opened my door.

"Listen SparkleyDick, I don't appreciate the recent violations of my sanity."

I was taken aback to see Tom here. I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see him ignore direct orders to stay outta town. He advanced through my doorway, causing me to retreat to my stairwell. He closed my garage door and his face was filled with a threatening smirk.

Tom's Pov:

After barging into Jordan's house, I realized how easily spooked he was. I suppose I always knew he hated jump scares, and there was quite a height difference between us, but I never knew I could be so intimidating to the other gamer. Although my original plan was to slay out the SparkleyDick, another plan formed into my mind. 'Why kill the man, when I could bring him discomfort as he had done to me?" My face lit up with a devious smirk as I advanced, pushing Jordan into his upstairs.

Jordan's Pov:

I knew I had nothing to fear, the vampiric doll would protect me from Tom's bow, but this didn't stop me from getting spooked by his audacity. And perhaps it was for the better. Why give away my big coup de gras?

Even with rationality in mind, I found myself being backed up stairs by Tom's evil grimace. What was this look for? I found out soon enough as he pushed me against the wall. His breath was warm on my neck as he whispered to me:

"How's it feel SpaekleyDick? Breath on your neck. Fingers down your spine."

And with his last sentence he reached behind me trailing his fingers up and down my back, causing me to shiver. I hadn't expected an assault like this. Clever clever. The vampiric doll did nothing about sensations, only damage. Even pain wouldn't be completely numbed with the use of the doll. I shivered with Tom's touch. But I would not let him best me. At this rate tickling was soon to follow, and I was simply far too ticklish to allow this. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the poppet. I grabbed the butt of the doll and squeezed. It wasn't optimal, but I couldn't help it, with little mobility it was all I could do to get Tom off me. It worked. He jumped off of me in surprise. I grinned at my success, but not for long.

"Wat are you doin Sparklez?" Tom growled. I had pulled the poppet from my pocket to better use it, but that only resulted in Tom taking it and discarding it in the corner. "Don't you know I'm not done?" He tackled me to the floor and began to tickle me mercilessly. I thrashed and giggled uncontrollably, but Tom was relentless, and didn't stop until I gasped out that I couldn't breath from the laughing. He sighed and curled up to me as I lay there on my floor, exasperated.

Eventually, I awoke from the pleasant slumber to see golden streams of light filtering in through my windows. I looked over at the sleeping blue haired beauty and grinned. Wait. What? Beauty? Did I like Tom? Maybe that would explain why I was so mad that he would dare hurt me, times have been changing. But I have to move on. I sat up, my back stiff from laying on the wooden floor. Tom felt the shift in weight, and he too awoke. He looked at me then realized what he had done and shot away.

"I-I'm sorry Sparklez. I-"

"It's okay" I cut off his attempt at an explanation. He thought it was a mistake. I should have known he would react this way.

Tom's face turned bright red as he stood up and offered his hand to help me up. I took it bitterly, but was surprised to feel his hand grab my butt.

Tom grinned at my shocked expression and whispered, "Payback", before running out my door and flying off, presumably to his tree, through the sunset. I shook my head and began to rectify the chaos he had created with his violent repercussions. I would probably still try to troll him and he'd still probably want payback, but now we both knew that there could be more to our bickering relation ship.

**A/N: So that happened. I realize the tickling makes more sense with a lil bit of smut but that is not my forte so I decided to leave it be. Please leave a comment if you think I should try writing more fluff or something with more storyline from Mianite.**


End file.
